


Comfortably Numb

by vjs2259



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minbar 2264</p>
<p>President Sheridan has a toothache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortably Numb

 

"Ouch!" The cry came from the bathroom just off the bedroom and Delenn hurried over to see what had happened. Averting her eyes from the long black socks hanging from the heated rail set into the wall of blue and white glass tile, she saw her husband standing in front of the mirror, his mouth wide open with two fingers of one hand poking around inside it. She reached around him to turn off the running water, which was threatening to overflow the free-standing crystal sink.

 

"What is it?" she asked, concern filling her voice. The concern turned to alarm as guttural moans emerged from her husband's throat. "John?" she repeated, putting her hand on his arm, "What is wrong?"

 

"Oothake," came out around his fingers.

 

Delenn pulled at his hand, and he caught at hers, cradling it against this cheek, which felt swollen and warm to her touch.

 

"Your hand is so cool," said John with relief. "It's just this tooth," he added. "It'll feel better in a bit." He tried to smile, but it ended up more like a grimace. "Really, I'm fine."

 

"You should have it looked at," Delenn said. "You cannot leave it like this; you are in pain."

 

"Not as long as you keep your hand there," he replied gallantly.

 

"I will call the healers," she said. "I cannot stay in this position all day." She looked critically at his drawn face and the sweat beading his upper lip, adding, "And your remedy is not working in any case."

 

"Let's try something else," John said, pulling her into his arms. He leant down to kiss her but stopped short and grimaced again. "Ow," he repeated, unable to hold back the interjection.

 

"Come, John," Delenn said sternly, taking him by the hand and leading him out of the bedroom and toward the doorway.

 

************************

 

On her way out of the apartments, she paused to tell John's assistant Sarthenn, who was hovering in the front room, to clear the President's calendar for the day. Disregarding John's protests she then asked the Minbari to call the Healer's Guild and tell them to expect them within the half-hour. Abigail Johnson, a temporary replacement for her own aide, caught up with them in the hall, and Delenn listened to her hurried explanation of the Very Important meeting Delenn was about to miss. "Tell them something has come up," she told the human abruptly, softening her curt words with a smile. "I will check in with you later, after we have seen the healers."

 

John watched Abigail reverse course and hurry off to mollify the waiting diplomats. "It'll be all over Minbar that I'm going to the doctor, Delenn."

 

"Let them talk," she replied lightly. "It is, after all, what diplomats do best."

 

John looked at her in admiration as she whisked him through the corridors. "You, however, are all action today."

 

"I do what is necessary," she replied. Then, squeezing his hand, she added, "I do feel rather like I am...what is the expression? Playing hockey?"

 

John's expression was comical as he mentally pictured his petite wife with her ornate robes in a face mask and chest protector. Shaking his head, cursing as he did so at the stab of pain, he managed to say, "Hooky, I think, is the word you want. And you should do it more often; you work too hard. Though don't ask me to suffer toothache every time you need to take a break."

 

"That is an example of the pan calling the kettle dark, is it not?" Delenn smiled at him, letting go of his hand and tucking her arm around his waist, her preferred method of walking alongside her husband. "And you are right, we could both use some time away from our responsibilities. But first let us get your pain dealt with. It is lucky that David is settled in with his nurse for the day so that you may have my full attention."

 

"Yeah," replied John, not without some apprehension, "Lucky." He hadn't been to the Healer's Wing since David was born, and had already lost track of where they were in the complex. The Alliance had sponsored a cross-cultural exchange in the medical arts soon after they had moved to Minbar. Physicians from all species represented in the Alliance came to train in the medical needs of other species. The Rangers had made something of a specialty in the similarities and differences in human and Minbari physiology, and healers from their ranks were well represented in the Institute. Last summer, Stephen Franklin had given a series of seminars and stayed with them for several weeks. He wished Stephen were here now. "Delenn, are we seeing a human or Minbari dentist?"

 

"Dentist..." Delenn thought for a moment. "Oh, a healer who specializes in teeth? Whoever is available, I imagine. I have seen both in the past for regular exams." Looking at him closely, she asked with some surprise, "Why? Do you have a preference? I can request a human when we arrive."

 

"No, no," John replied. "I was just wondering about, uh, anesthetics. What's in common use for this sort of thing...for humans, I mean."

 

Delenn looked thoughtful. "My caste, as well as the Anla'Shok, would use the Ritual for the Non-Recognition of Pain. It works quite well for us."

 

John snorted, then clutched his jaw with his free hand. "I remember how much you relied on it when David was born."

 

Pink spots of embarrassment appeared on Delenn's cheeks. "It would have worked if I was still fully Minbari."

 

"If you were still fully Minbari, David would not be here," John tightened his one-armed embrace. "Besides, there's no shame in a little screaming."

 

"I hope you will remember that during your examination," Delenn retorted. Then, her voice softening, she said, "They will have something available for the pain, do not worry." As they approached the glass doors leading to the Institute, the glass doors parted in front of them. "Now, let us see what can be done to help you."

 

************************

 

The two of them were ushered into a private examining room with dispatch and more than a little ceremony. A Minbari nurse recorded John's vital signs, keying them into the chart he had pulled up, and adding some notes after a few brief questions. He left, and the two of them waited, John with eyes closed and one hand on his cheek, the other hand clutching Delenn's tightly.

 

"President Sheridan?"

 

The voice was light and sounded young. John's eyes flew open, and he watched as Delenn rose and bowed to the Minbari in front of them. He was worker caste by the look of his crest and the tan and blue robes just visible under the white over tunic of the healer.

 

"I am Kellorn, and it is an honor to meet you, President Sheridan. Entil'zha," he added, bowing deeply first to John, then to Delenn. "How may I be of service?"

 

"You are a specialist in the misfunction of human teeth?" inquired Delenn.

 

"I am," replied Kellorn. "I have been working with Dr. Suriname, an experienced healer from your Earth colony of Orion, for some months now. He is off-planet unfortunately, but I will endeavor to serve in his absence. What seems to be the problem?"

 

The exam was thorough, and gentle, and John relaxed a bit under the Minbari's ministrations. All his anxieties flowed back when the diagnosis and prescription was described to him. "Root regeneration?" he said. "Are you sure? Couldn't we just treat the infection and have done with it?"

 

"The infection has destroyed some tissue at this point, and it must be replaced or you may lose the tooth. It could be removed and an artificial implant put in, but that would be a lengthy procedure, involving multiple visits, and I am aware of the many and various calls on your time. The standard regen packs used by Earth physicians are still not optimized for replacement of the vital tissue of the tooth, I am sorry to say. There is some interesting work being done back on your home planet, but it is still quite experimental. I believe it would be safer to use this strategy. I will remove any inflamed or infected tissue, seed the cavity with engineered stem cells that will develop into new tissue, then seal the area. Within a few weeks, we can remove the seal, add the new layer of enamel and it will be done. The pain, luckily, should cease after today." The healer hesitated. "Will you be using the standard meditations for purposes of anesthesia?" He glanced from John to Delenn.

 

"I am not very good at those rituals," replied John quickly before Delenn could say anything. "What about human anesthetics?"

 

"The topical applications will not entirely suffice, and I am not versed in the various electro-physiological or injectable chemical methods," said Kellorn reluctantly. "I do not think we should wait. Let us consider other alternatives. Perhaps the Warrior caste's method of Competition and Balance? The nurse who checked you in is Warrior caste. He would be happy to assist in the application of competing pain. It is quite effective in blocking out what I would be doing. Lasting damage is never done; and there would be minimal scarring, which could be removed later."

 

This time Delenn spoke first. "I do not believe that is a good idea either. Do you have any other suggestions?"

 

Kellorn looked at the chart on the monitor, and said, "Well, there is my own caste's methods. Dr. Suriname and I have worked out the dosages for human subjects and done some experimentation. It has proven quite effective."

 

Delenn looked at Kellorn in surprise, "I did not know the Worker caste had its own methods of healing. Healing is by tradition an institution of the Religious caste."

 

"The Religious caste is, of course, the main source of training and certification for our guild on Minbar," replied Kellorn respectfully. "But I was born on a colony with only a few Healers, and those were concentrated in the spaceport. The outer farms and mines on Trall were served by apprentice Healers, of which I was one. We relied perhaps a bit more on the traditions of our caste, and I have spent years adapting and refining our rituals for general use."

 

Both John and Delenn looked skeptically at Kellorn. "How does it work?" asked John, wishing for a simpler time, and perhaps a bullet to bite on. Garibaldi would give him one if he were here.

 

"It is a chemical which is ingested in a liquid form. We have versions that are palatable to humans. Dr. Suriname has suggested tailoring flavorings to individual preferences..." Kellorn was rummaging through a tray of long, thin glass ampules. "We have tested something called 'grape', and 'orange'...these are Earth fruits, I believe. There is also marjin and tula flavors, which are favored by the Minbari who have tried them."

 

"Orange," replied John and Delenn simultaneously. Delenn leaned forward and asked seriously, "How long will the procedure take?"

 

"An hour, more or less. Two hours at most, depending what I find," replied Kellorn as he mixed several liquids together in a tall glass cylinder. "Are you ready?" he asked, and at John's nod, he handed over the glass. "Drink this, and sit in this chair. I will send in Nakiri to prepare you for the surgery. Entil'zha?" he addressed Delenn, "Perhaps you would care to wait outside?"

 

"No," she replied firmly. "I will wait here."

 

Kellorn began to speak, but he glanced at John who shook his head slightly. "Of course, but I must insist you sit away from the immediate area, and not intervene."

 

John looked at the liquid suspiciously. "Does this stuff have any side effects?"

 

Kellorn smiled, and said, "Only minor ones, and none that need concern you."

 

***********************

 

Precisely eighty-five minutes later, Kellorn was washing his hands while Nakiri gathered up the tools and meticulously cleaned the area. John was leaning his head back, breathing deeply, eyes closed. Delenn sat in a chair against the wall, watching him closely.

 

Kellorn turned to her and said, "He is ready to go at any time, Entil'zha. The effects of the anesthesia may last a few hours, perhaps a day."

 

Delenn briefly took her attention away from John and asked, "What might those effects be, Healer?"

 

"Some instability in gait, difficulties with balance, perhaps some slight euphoria or some lessening of normal inhibitions..."

 

Kellorn's list was interrupted by a low-pitched giggle. Delenn slowly turned to stare at her husband, then back at Kellorn.

 

"I assure you, he will be fine. The effects are temporary, and harmless." Kellorn addressed John. "President Sheridan? Are you ready to go? I have uploaded my instructions to your home computer, and medications will be delivered within the hour to deal with any residual pain. How do you feel?"

 

"Better," replied John, a broad smile lighting his face. "The pain seems to be gone, but then I'm still a little numb." He touched his mouth, running his finger over his lower lip, and said, ""That feels so weird."

 

Delenn caught hold of his hand, and stood by him as he rose unsteadily to his feet. She bowed to the healer, and said,"Thank you. We will follow your advice."

 

Nakiri watched them leave, and remarked to Kellorn. "I have seen Earthers in that state before, both here and elsewhere. There may be repercussions. You should have warned her of all the possibilities."

 

Kellorn shook his head, and added confidently. "We have used this drug for centuries, and tested it extensively on the humans. It will not harm him. She will have no difficulty." Nevertheless, he looked a bit uneasy as he left the room to greet his next patient.

 

*************************

 

John Sheridan walked slowly down the hallway, stopping periodically to look at the lights inset in the wall at just below his eye-level. Stooping a little to examine them closely, he wavered a bit as he leaned over. "How do they change the colors?" he asked. "It means something, doesn't it?"

 

"Of course it does," replied Delenn in confusion. "The sequence of colors indicates building, level, and distance to the nearest exit. You know this, John, you were instructed in this when we arrived."

 

"I never realized how many colors there are in these lights. What is that greyish-orange color called? Why don't they change them for feast days, or let people vote on what colors they like best?" John knelt down to look up under the strip of lights. He started poking at the conduit, which was inlaid as part of a wall decoration. "I could change the color, I think. Do you have a screwdriver handy?"

 

Delenn watched as her husband fiddled with the lighting strip, then put his face directly up to the lights, his eyes reflecting the colors back at her. He laughed and made a face at her, while she fought to hide her concern. She suggested, striving to remain calm, "Let us go home. We do not want to disrupt the lighting and cause confusion. How would anyone know where they are?"

 

"They could look around, or maybe you could hang some signs..." He pointed at the largely bare wall. "A big one right there. 'This way to the Alliance', it could say. Or maybe, 'Beware! This way to the Alliance!'" He started chuckling at the idea, then asked, full-throated laughter between each word, "Is that even the right way?"

 

Delenn tucked his arm around her waist and put her own firmly around his. "It is this direction. Perhaps we should make haste. The medication will have arrived by now, and you may have need of it soon."

 

"I feel fine!" exclaimed John. He begun to hum under his breath, then broke loose from Delenn's grasp. He took her by both hands, swung her around in the wide corridor, then pulled her into a tight embrace. "May I have this dance?" he whispered into her ear. Taking hold of one of her hands, he placed it on his waist. He took her other hand in his, and stretched his arm to the full length of hers, facing down the corridor. "Do you know how to tango?" he asked.

 

Two Minbari Rangers were observing them from the far end of the hallway. One made a hand signal to Delenn, asking if she needed assistance. She shook her head slightly, then moved swiftly down the hall, held close against John's chest, trying to match her steps to her husband's enthusiastic stride.

 

Once they reached their door, Delenn had only a moment to admire the stoic lack of expression on their guard's faces before she was whisked into their quarters. Once inside, John twirled her around and around until she was dizzy. He stumbled occasionally, but just grinned at her remonstrations, and continued the dance, first tipping her over backwards, then pulling her close in an embrace that left her breathless. Part of her was worried, but the greater part was enjoying this outbreak of frivolity. John had been so serious lately, and so had she. This was...fun.

 

"Ow," said John, bringing her back to the reality of the situation.

 

"Has the pain returned?" she asked, quickly glancing around the living area. Spying a square box on a side table, she said, "That must be the medication that Kellorn prescribed. Let me get it for you."

 

"Don't need it," replied John.

 

His cheeks were flushed and his eyes strangely bright, but the look on his face was one familiar and dear to her. "John?" she asked, breath catching in her throat as she mentally took stock of their schedule. She'd canceled everything, she recalled, and her pulse began to race in hopeful anticipation.

 

John smiled at her, and said slowly and deliberately, "We humans have a method for fighting pain that is similar to the warriors. Except instead of fighting pain with pain, we fight pain with pleasure."

 

"Indeed?" replied Delenn, fitting herself closely against him, and sighing in happiness as his arms encircled her. "May I be of assistance in this ritual?"

 

"Couldn't do it without you." John winced slightly as she kissed his lip at the corner. "I think the anesthesia's beginning to wear off. My lip's not as numb as before."

 

She kissed her way across his mouth to the other side. "Can you feel that?" she asked, running her tongue along his lower lip.

 

"Yes," he replied, his voice growing hoarse.

 

"How about this?" she asked sweetly. He sucked in his breath at her touch. _Excellent_ , she thought. Kellorn's drug had not numbed him everywhere.

 

His non-verbal reply came in the form of his sweeping her bodily up into his arms. John carried her through the living area in to their shared bedroom and set her down.

 

As he turned back to pull the doors closed, Delenn shrugged out of her outer robes, and then stretched out languorously on the bed, enjoying the midday break in their normally hectic routine. Propping herself up on one elbow, she called to John, "And when do we begin this ritual to fight the pain?"

 

"Right now," he said, joining her on the bed. "I may not have started this fight, but I certainly intend to finish it."


End file.
